Skill Build 1 (Thief)
Tia Skill Guide Forest Section Tia's nature skills~ Willow Leaf Kick - Kick foward 2 times. Hit A during/after the skill and launch another 2 hits. For the newbs, its a combo starter. You can use this for the infinite combo. Most people don't take this skill because its weak and people use Flying Fang instead. Stage - 0 PvP - 0,1 Cyclone Blow - Kick the opponent 2 times. The 2nd kick is a powerful knockback. This skill, used in some combos as well. Not necessarily a max. The damage is pretty good, but I don't really think you'll have points. Stage - 1 or maybe a 4. PvP - 1 Fairy Thorn Sword - Spin and lunge forward with quick speed. Again, another combo skill starter. Some people max it when they have points. I had it maxed myself, but I stopped doing that to conserve points. Stage - 1,Max PvP - 1,Max Flying Fang - Launch a kick, knocking ur enemy high in the air. Press A in air to knockdown with power. THE MAIN BEST SKILL OF THE PVP TIA. I believe its also good for stages~ You use this combo for Infinite, A-shuri, Etc. ITS A MUST HAVE. Stage - If you don't want it, at least get a 1./Max PvP - Max Entwining Roots - Do a sweep kick on the floor and lift up the enemy. Heck, another good skill. When your opponent is laying down, you can use this skill to make a combo other than . Yes, you can use this on a Sieg with Play Dead. Yes, you can use when opponent is standing up. Stage - 0, 1 PvP - 1 Forest Wind Wedge - Dash quickly in zig-zag motion and insert large power to knock opponent back. Say no more, at max, its like POWERFUL. Its the 2nd damage dealer. Get it maxed of course. But then, you can leave it at 1 if you want. Stage - 1, Max PvP - 1, Max (Rofl at Lv9, 599 - 666 dmg `-`) Fairy Flame - Knock the floor with power and knock ur enemy in the air 4 times. If the air distance is certain, 4th knock is highest. Another good PvP skill. Stage handy too. Stage & PvP - 1 Thousand Leaf Split - Start with a blind punch, follow up with quick speed of rapid slashs, and end with a lunge, The Ultimate skill of Tia. Get it of course. Again Lv4, damage increase. Stage - 1,4 PvP - 1,4 Wind Section Tia's wind-style moves~ Thorny Throwing Knife - Throw a knife in a straight line to keep opponent in check. The main use of this skill is for canceling! You MUST get it. DO NOT MAX IT. Note*: This skill has the lowest cooldown ever `-` (0.5 Sec) Stage & PvP - 1 Flying Throwing Knife - Jump back up in the air and shoot 3 knives ahead of you. A combo-ing version of TTK. You may max it if you wish. Keep at 1 to conserve points. Stage - 0,1/Max PvP - 1/Max Thunder Shock - Throw bombs around you in random locations. I fail to see if this is a nature skill which it is more of a terrorist skill lol~ You throw bombs around you. This is a good mob skill, and get-out-of-knockdownable-mobs. You can keep at 1. I don't really max it but its your choice. Most PvP Tias don't max it. Stages, yeah. Stage - 1, Max PvP - 1, Max Deployment Throwing Knife - Throw poison stars (8?) in a semi-circled range ahead of you. Very far range (180). This is a good knockable-mobs kind of thing. Also in PvP, you can catch the people that are running with 0 hp. The skill should catch them. But, the launch is not the same. The directions can be different. Keep at 1. Stage - 0,1 PvP - 1 Thunder Trick - Hide and go in perpendicular directions and launch bombs in a short inch around you. I hear Jumper gave tips that you can combo with this skill `-` go check the thread out. Anyways, this is a good skill. It gives LITTLE invincibility frame, plus you can go underneath certain skills. Like, "Eir launchs Holy Spirit" "You use this and move under the spirit" "Eir gets shocked and hit by ur bombs" Its really useful. Keep at 1 or max if you know how to combo with it. Stage - 1 PvP - 1 The Whisper of Wind - Send out 9 shadow clones (Maybe Naruto lol.) to hit and stun opponent. Press A after all clones are out to lunge in front of you and send another clone beside you. Doesn't this skill look rip-offed off the Shadow Clone Jutsu? `-` Anyways, this is a good mob skill. You should get it. Keep at 1 pl0x. It has some decent good damage. Stage & PvP - 1 Darkness Section The sneaky hidden skills of Tia~ Surprise Attack - Lunge at the opponent. When hit behind, damage increased x3. SERIOUSLY, GET THIS SKILL OK. You are not a Tia if you don't max it. Its a HUGE DAMAGE DEALER. THE MAIN ONE AT BEST. Yeah done with that, get it maxed. The damage is increased only if you hit behind. You can also hit at the 45 degree angle so like: X = Person O = Hit Right Side = Front Left Side = Back (45 degrees, effect) o o (45 degrees, no effect) (completely behind) o X o (completely front, no effect) (45 degrees, effect) o o (45 degrees, no effect) I believe it can hit twice, but Ijji must've fixed it to hit only once. Its a good skill indeed k. Stage & PvP - MAX Blind - Move forward a bit and spray pinkish powder. A skill used for combos. When hit, your opponent's screen DOES NOT GO COMPLETELY BLACK. Probably only the surroundings (the background). You should get it if ur PvP. As for stage, I hear it can blind bosses. Confirmed, but only blinds if boss is not countering or attacking. Stage - 0, 1 PvP - 1 Shadow Counterattack - Dodge backward then lunge forward to give a power knockback slash. Ok, it is another good must have. It has invincibility frames if used at right time. Note* You can roll/backflip if you dash in a direction other than front. Stage & PvP - 1 String of Rescue - Shoot a purplish line to hit ur ally down to the ground. A skill used for rescuing. Your team mate is probably getting comboed by opponent, so you use SoR to hit them and bring down to ground. Goes for stages too, but I believe its mainly for PvP. Stage - 0 PvP - 0. 1 Shock Trap - Set down 3 electrical-charged mines beneath ur feet. A skill used for PvP as well `-` mainly combos? People use at wall, people use away from wall. Its a very good damage dealer at max (Lv10, 434 - 483 x3) but people keep at 1. Stage - 0,1,Max(?) PvP - 1, Max Midair Prison - Put opponent thats away from you in mid air. The force is strong with this skill `-`. With the Lv75 Cap, the damage is nice at max (lv72). If you think you can reach that level then max it lol. I doubt it though. You need billions of exp. By billions, I'm dead serious k. Use this skill for a runner in PvP. As for stage, you could go use it but I don't recommend. Stage - 0 PvP - 1, Max (Can you reach Lv72? :3) Dark Fog - Jump far ahead and leave a huge fog of powder behind you. Heck, this skill is a must have for: 1. Escaping reasons 2. The damage Ok I've looked at the English Simulator, it seems the damage wasn't changed `-` (In game, dmg was 300+) Take for Stage and PvP k. I haven't confirmed the damage at max since the damage wasn't changed on the simulator. Stage & PvP - 1 Silp's Wing - Strike up, then attack in all directions. To be honest, this skill looks beautiful, damage at looks~ Do not max it because: 1. The max is Lv74 >.> 2. MP Use NOTE! TO USE THIS SKILL: You must use a sequence. If you use Silp's on an opponent, then nothing else happens after a slash in air, then the skill is incomplete. You must press after the animation IN ORDER: A, S, A, S, A+S, Space After each animated attack, press the next sequence. (Ex. After the A animation, hit S. After A+S Animation, hit space) Honestly, just mash press those buttons to be easy for you. Stage & PvP - 1 Bless Section What desc. for Bless please. Poison of Resuscitation - Decrease damage in poison when used. Ok seriously, useless skill. Say you got poisoned, then you take 14 damage from the poison. You use PoR, then the damage becomes 8. Useless. Useless. Useless. Stage & PvP - 0 Turn Back Time - Reduce cool down time to a player to 0. Heck, a useful skill if you want a team mate to spam their Level 60 Skill. I believe its only for 1 Player Cooldown. Keep at 1 or 0. I recommend 1. Stage & PvP - 0/1 Applying Poison - Add poison to your weapon to inflict the poison status. You have a passive for this skill. Its a permanent time while this skill has a 30 Sec use. And you have to use reagents. And the cooldown is 60 Sec. You get my point? Stage & PvP - 0 Hide - Turn your self invisible. Ok this really isn't a must have skill for stage, but a good skill for PvP (that is if your opponent is stupid~. You turn yourself at a cost of an Arrowroot at Lv1-2. You need an extra black pearl at 3-4. The seconds increase by 5 Sec. In Stage, the boss can see you I think. Theres also lots of mobs. But you could take. Stage - 0, 2 PvP - 2, 4 Passives Again I ask, desc. please. Deadly Blow - Increase chance to deal critical damage. This skill is a max because of the percentage. I don't know why the percent increase is different from the other characters >.> Max it ok. (30%) Stage & PvP - Max Poison Effects - Apply poison to your weapons for a certain chance of hitting. This is the passive permanent poison skill I was talking about. MAX IT Stage & PvP - Max Mana Recovery - Increase mana regeneration speed. Nuff said. Max. Stage & PvP - Max Mana Increase - Increase capacity of MP. No ty. Leave it at 0. Stage & PvP - 0 HP Increase - Increase capacity of HP. Nuff said again. MAX. Stage & PvP - Max Rebirthed Tia Skills 1st Skill: Backstab then jump back and release energy to attack. Its like a backstab with a counter so no delay. Skill 2: Throw bombs in wide range. Its like an upgraded version of Deployment Throwing Knife. Skill 3: Jump farther ahead and release energy in mid-air. Dark Fog Damage and Escapes + Extra Damage.